


Beautiful Mess

by Leonidas1754



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And Keith is an awkward dork, Anyways it's goofy fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: Lance did a lot to keep himself looking good, but Keith thinks he looks nicer the times he's caught otherwise. He recalls one such moment fondly.





	Beautiful Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Really just short fluff I wrote at 3am. It's cute, it's silly, Keith can't socialize well, the whole package, hahaha. Hope you enjoy.

Keith never really understood Lance’s obsessive grooming habits. Sure, he looked pretty good afterwards, but really, Keith’s favorite moments were when Lance was a complete mess.

One such moment was late in the artificial night on the castle ship, when Lance couldn’t sleep and was in the kitchen, trying to warm up some milk. Keith was returning from a late night training session, grabbing some water.

Lance was in his bed clothes with his hair in a complete mess and he looked like he was going to fall asleep on his feet. He gave Keith a lopsided, drowsy smile and murmured out something about it being late. Keith shrugged and just watched him out of the corner of his eye.

Keith couldn’t help but imagine a little scene playing out in his head. Things he never had the courage to say.

_ ‘Hey… You look beautiful.’ _

_ ‘What?’ _

_ ‘Y-You look beautiful.’ _

_ ‘Keith, I’m a sleep-deprived wreck.’ _

_ ‘Yea, but… Well, you’re still beautiful. More than usual. Guess it’s just that I don’t get to see it often.’ _

Lance would smile and shake his head like he was being silly, and would probably brush it off, but he wouldn’t forget. He didn’t forget things like that. Maybe he’d even let himself relax every once in a while. Maybe he’d let himself be a bit of a mess. Maybe he’d even come closer, ask Keith more… Keith wasn’t very good at words, but maybe he could manage to string something together to make Lance blush. Keith had always wanted to see that directed towards himself.

In reality, though, Keith just watched him sip at his warm milk and yawn, growing more and more drowsy. It made Keith tired just to watch him. 

“We should get some sleep,” Keith managed out before yawning hard.

Lance laughed softly. “Yea. Though you might want to get a shower first, you’re a mess.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “We can’t all have a twenty-step beauty program like you, Lance.”

Lance raised a brow. “Not really what I meant. More that it’d be a little gross to sleep in your own sweat. Trust me, if anyone can pull off the whole ‘after-training’ look, it’s you.”

“Er… Thanks?” So much for being the one making Lance blush, Keith thought somewhat sardonically as he fought to keep his own face from going red.

“No problem bud. Good night.” Lance turned and walked out the door, waving over his shoulder.

“Night…” Keith stared after him, wondering if Lance would even remember in the morning. He doubted it, considering how tired he was.

Still, without anyone there, Keith slowly felt his face heat from what he could only hope was a compliment. He wondered if he should hang around Lance after training more. Maybe not too close, though, unless he could find some pretty strong deodorant. Looking good wouldn’t do so well if he smelled awful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and please, leave a comment! They mean a lot and let me know that people are actually reading so it's worth it to keep posting stuff.


End file.
